I Think We All Need Meds
by Krysten Malfoy
Summary: A series of crack fics, involving character from my different fics. Involving many OC pairings and such


1**Okay, I just got this idea for a crack fic from my cat and her litter of kittens lol. All human or else Esme wouldn't need meds, oh and I might throw in some Ocs from my other Twilight fics, so be aware!! Oh and most of this will be in either Emmett's or Jasper's point of view. . .and I'm referred to as Malfoy or Krysten. The real Malfoy is gonna be called Draco, so there probably won't be any yaoi in this fic, besides the twins.**

I slid down the banister on the stairs and jumped out into the living room, expecting to see the perfectly organized room I always did, but today, everything was trashed and Esme was jumping on the couch. My jaw dropped. Dream come true!! I got up on the couch to jump with her when I realized what could be happening here. I grabbed Esme and looked into her eyes, which were slightly crazed. I groaned,

"Well, crap, Mom. You forgot your meds again didn't you?" She leapt off the couch and came dangerously close to hitting the floor before I could catch her. I bit my lip and dropped her onto the couch. I ran to the stairs,

"Edward!! Where's Mom's meds?!"

"I don't know!! I think Jenna has them!!" I sighed,

"Jenna!! Babe!! Where's Mom's meds?!" I shouted up the stairs to my fiancé. She came skipping down the stairs with her friend, Julie right behind her,

"I don't know why-oh my god. What happened down here?! . . And why is Esme jumping on the couch?!" I ran back to Esme and pushed her back down onto the couch,

"She forgot to take her meds this morning and she gets a bit loopy if she doesn't have her Vicodin, her anti-depressants, and her diabetes medication. . ." Jenna frowned,

"She's diabetic?" I nodded,

"Yeah, but the good diabetes. . .well there really isn't a good kind, but the kind where she doesn't need a shot, just a pill." Jenna frowned,

"Well, what are we gonna do? We can't just let her run around without taking her meds!" I nodded and ran to the stairs,

"Yo!! Jaz!! Where's Esme's meds?!" He walked down the stairs, Krysta on his arm,

"I don't know. I thought Cheyenne had them." I sighed. I'm gonna have to get the whole family down here before I get a straight answer,

"Fangs!! Fall in!!!" Then, all three members of the band besides Krysta came sliding down the banister and stopped in front of me. Cheyenne frowned,

"Yeah?" I glanced back at Esme who was waving from the couch,

"Do you know where Esme's meds are?" All three band members shook their heads. I groaned. It was time to break the fourth wall,

"Malfoy!! Get in here!!!" The creator of this random universe we were currently living in popped up in the living room, with the annoying blonde kid from Harry Potter. She smacked me. Oh yeah, she knows what I'm thinking,

"Draco isn't annoying!!" I rolled my eyes,

"Can't you just tell us where you decided the meds were gonna be?" She bit her lip and brushed some hair out of her face,

"Honestly, I have no idea where the meds are. Haven't you noticed by now? I write all my fics as I go along. . .I could pull a Death Note and have you die of a heart attack right now." I rolled my eyes and Jenna wrapped her arms around me,

"Please don't!!" Malfoy rolled her eyes in the exact same way I would. She really is the writer,

"Jenna. You are me. . .If I wrote it in I would lose my relationship with Emmett, why would I do that?" Krysta frowned,

"Is that why I got paired up with Jaz? So you could full-fill your sick fantasies with him?" Jasper blushed. Malfoy laughed,

"Actually, your fic is a funny story. I actually wanted to be paired up with Seth, as you were, but then somehow, I don't even remember how, I switched to Team Vampire, so I changed the direction of the fic so I was with a vampire. . .although I think making Evil Alice, was one of the best things I have ever done. . .Wait. . .Is Carlisle here?" I frowned,

"No. This is a alternate universe where all the characters of your fics hang out while you're not writing them. . . Wait, then yeah he'd probably be here. . .Even though you killed him in one fic, he's still alive in another. I don't know. Look, something much more important is going on right now. We need to find Esme's meds." Then, a tall dude with black hair and a white sweater and jeans walked into the room, not wearing shoes and followed by a little girl that looked extraordinarily like him,

"Perhaps we could be of assistance." Malfoy squealed and started running around in circles, until Draco grabbed her and held her still. I turned toward the new guy,

"Who are you?" Malfoy gasped,

"You don't know who he is?! That's L!!! And his daughter K!!" I sighed,

"So you must be from her Death Note fic?" The guy shrugged,

"I suppose. Now. What are we looking for again?" Jasper sighed,

"Mom's meds!!" L frowned,

"Well, I suppose the only way to find them would be to play. . .L'S CLUES!!!" Malfoy started jumping up and down,

"I love L'S CLUES!!!" Jenna frowned,

"Um, writer person, me lady? How, exactly do we play, L's Clues?" She laughed,

"Oh it's easy, L gives us percentages and then we use them to find what we're looking for!!" I rolled my eyes,

"No percentages! I'm already failing math thanks to the lack of studying scenes in my fic! I'm stuck in the hospital when I'm not here!! That's not cool!!" Then, six more guys in lavender suits walked into the living room. I groaned. I can't take this any longer. Must they group together where their writer is? The tall one who was blonde walked up to Malfoy and pulled her into his arms,

"Krysten, Darling. The Host Club will be more than happy to help you find your dear mother's medications. All you had to do was ask." She melted into his arms and sighed,

"Oh, Tamaki. You're so sweet." He chuckled,

"No, my dear, you are sweet. Sweeter than Honey's cake." The other blonde, who didn't look any older than six pouted and then was picked up by a very tall, black haired guy and put on his shoulders. Another black haired guy walked forward, carrying a little black book, which L looked at supiciously and then turned away to talk with his daughter, and sighed,

"Yes, but it will require a small fee. Seeing as how you are with a wizard, I suppose you wish to pay in Galleons instead of Yen?" All the other guys in purple suits gaped at him,

"What? When girls are constantly mistaking you and your fellow Host Club members for Harry Potter characters, it is essential to brush up on the books. Actually, I was thinking we could do a Harry Potter cosplay next week." He wrote something in his book and then looked at Draco,

"Ten Galleons please." Draco sneered,

"Potter. Trying to add onto the fortune your parents left you?" The guy laughed,

"No. I am not 'Potter' I am Kyouya Otori. All money made is directly deposited into the Host Club's budget." Draco grumbled something and dropped ten silver coin things into Kyouya's hand. Then, short little blondie, who I assumed was Honey jumped off tall guy's shoulders,

"Careful, Mitzkuni." the tall guy mumbled. Honey, or Mitzkuni I guess, ran across the room and threw himself into Malfoy's arms,

"Maruchan!!" She frowned,

"Um, that's my favorite brand of ramen?" Honey laughed,

"I know silly. We're all a part of your subconscious. We know everything about you!!" She grinned,

"Oh really? What was my first hamster's name?" Honey grinned,

"Sebastian, that was when you were on a whole "Little Mermaid" kick, then, you changed his name to Comet because everyone thought his name was Triton." Malfoy laughed,

"Right on! Honey!! Okay, now get down so I can go flirt with your cousin." She put Honey down and then jumped up on black haired tall guy's back,

"Takeshi!!!" She cuddled into his back and he didn't say a word. Then, twins, who I had to admit did look a lot like Fred and George Weasley walked up carrying three prescription bottles,

"Are these the meds we were supposed to find?" I snatched them out of their hands and grinned,

"Yeah! Were did you find them?" The one on the left frowned,

"Kaoru and I were gonna go play catch in the pantry and they were in there." I frowned,

"Play-? Oh god, you two are the homosexual supporting cast aren't you!!" Tamaki, looking hurt because of Malfoy's host hopping nodded,

"They all are. I'm the main character and they're the homosexual supporting cast." Kyouya rolled his eyes,

"Not in Krysten's story. I'm her boyfriend in that story." He grinned smugly as, out of no where, Malfoy cuddled into his arms. I tossed the prescriptions to Esme so she could take them and sighed.

"I think we all need meds."

**LOL okay I have decided that this story is actually gonna be a series of crack fics involving the characters from my fics and me, the next one will most likely be, Goofy Movie, Host Club, and Kingdom Hearts, and of course, I'll be in there to keep the peace. . .or totally destroy it lol ttyl!!**


End file.
